


Un ángel y un demonio deciden entrar a un laboratorio

by Lutita_UuU



Series: Scientist Omens AU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Es una idea rara pero tenía que sacarla de mi sistema, Español | Spanish, M/M, Reality, Science, Science Boyfriends, Science Fiction, climate_change, scientist_omens_AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutita_UuU/pseuds/Lutita_UuU
Summary: El Dr. Aziraphale Z. Fell, es un importante químico ambiental, y académico de la Universidad de Oxford. El Dr. Anthony J. Crowley es un importante ingeniero geólogo, solía ser académico de la misma universidad, pero decidió migrar hacia la industria. Ahora, por razones más humanas que divinas, deberán trabajar juntos para evitar el próximo apocalipsis.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Scientist Omens AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597465
Kudos: 5





	Un ángel y un demonio deciden entrar a un laboratorio

El Dr. Aziraphale Z. Fell, es un importante químico ambiental, es científico del *IPCC y académico de la Universidad de Oxford. El Dr. Anthony J. Crowley es un importante ingeniero geólogo, solía ser académico de la misma universidad, pero decidió migrar hacia la industria, no ha estado en una empresa fija, pues se ha ido intercalando entre la industria petrolera y de la minería, más bien es un talentoso y aclamado consultor externo.

Como buenos y talentosos científicos, era de esperarse que supieran uno del otro, la primera vez que se encontraron fue en una conferencia hecha por los alumnos del departamento de Ciencias de la Tierra de la universidad y esta fue para hablar sobre la propuesta de una nueva época geológica, el **Antropoceno; se sentaron uno junto al otro y el Dr. Fell ofreció la mitad de su pastel de ángel al Dr. Crowley, al Dr. Fell le llamó la atención que Crowley usara lentes oscuros estando bajo techo y cuando le pregunto, este le contestó que un accidente en el laboratorio de petrología había afectado su visión y ahora era hipersensible a la luz.

De ahí en adelante solían encontrarse algunas veces en congresos internacionales y otras veces (menos agradables) en sitios donde Crowley llevaba a cabo investigaciones de exploración mientras que Aziraphale colectaba muestras para evaluar la calidad del suelo y del agua. Como de costumbre, las grandes compañías para las que trabajaba Crowley querían impedirle el paso al Dr. Fell, pues sus descubrimientos podrían afectar económicamente (y legalmente) a dichas empresas, a pesar de todo, ambos se caían bien, incluso a veces se reunían en secreto para ver el atardecer desde alguna cantera u orilla de carretera y compartir una botella de vino.

Cierto día llegaron a un acuerdo, sí ambos volvían a coincidir en algún sitio, Crowley tomaría las muestras que Aziraphale no pudo para después mandárselas y Aziraphale ayudaría a Crowley con sus asesorías buscando la opción más sostenible, el resto lo dejaría en manos del encanto y retórica del ingeniero. Esto no afectaba a Crowley en lo absoluto pues siempre tenía el e-mail lleno con varias ofertas y Aziraphale no exponía su vida.

Después de un tiempo Crowley comenzó a ayudar "anónimamente" con escritura de los reportes de Aziraphale, incluso le ayudaba a calificar las tareas y exámenes de sus alumnos, pues algunas veces Aziraphale quería ir a ferias de libros o de cine (o comida) y Crowley voluntariamente ofrecía su ayuda con dichas tareas, para que él pudiera irse sin ninguna preocupación. Aziraphale confiaba en Crowley, a ciencia cierta no sabía porque, pero sabía que podía confiarle sus resultados e investigaciones y al parecer estaba en lo correcto pues hasta el momento no parecía que Crowley hubiera hecho mal uso de aquellos datos.

Un octubre de 2018 Aziraphale se encontraba fuera pues una feria postres internacionales que se llevaba a cabo en las afueras de la ciudad, Crowley se encontraba en un café escribiendo en la computadora de Aziraphale, estaba pasando las calificaciones del último examen de sus alumnos cuando en una esquina de la pantalla apareció la notificación de correo nuevo, Crowley abrió el correo y vio que era la versión final del Informe Especial sobre Calentamiento Global de 1,5°C del IPCC, por mera curiosidad lo leyó y encontró las diversas consecuencias para la naturaleza y humanidad sí no se hacía algo respecto al calentamiento global. Sí no se reducían las emisiones de gases de efecto invernadero y se evitaba que la temperatura del planeta aumentara 1.5°C las consecuencias serían catastróficas: aumento del nivel del mar, inundaciones, extinción de especies (humanos entre ellas), tierras menos aptas para el cultivo, la salud de las personas en peligro, conflictos bélicos por los recursos, etc.; cuando vio que la fecha límite que se planteaba para evitar todo esto era 2030 por poco se ahoga con el sorbo de café que tomo un momento antes. Sabía que todas esas asesorías que alguna vez dio a varias empresas y que resultaron exitosas, de alguna forma tenían que ver con el apocalipsis climático que se aproximaba, una cosa era saber que participaba en ello y otra muy diferente era saber cómo y cuando iba a ocurrir. Cerró la laptop de Aziraphale, casi sonó como si alguien hubiera azotado la puerta, salió del establecimiento y llamó al Dr. Fell.

\- Aziraphale, tenemos que hablar…

A pesar de la naturaleza de sus respectivos trabajos, ambos estaban hechos de la misma madera, personas que incursionaron en la ciencia por su curiosidad y porque algo de este planeta llamó su atención y los cautivó, y ahora debían encontrar la manera de conservarlo, el asunto ahora si iba en serio. Tenían en cuenta que solos no podrían hacerlo y esperaban que sus colegas y amigos alrededor del mundo pudieran ser de ayuda.

A diferencia del apocalipsis bíblico, este implicaba a más de 4 jinetes y estos se repartían alrededor del globo, sus lugares favoritos para residir eran palacios de gobierno, casas blancas, senados, ministerios y cámaras de diputados. Algunos se encontraban en apartamentos lujosos desde las cuales podían dar la orden de talar, quemar y hacer excavaciones en zonas naturales. No había como tal un anticristo, y este papel no se le podía atribuir (al menos no por completo) a un sistema económico, era la propia humanidad quien pondría continuidad o final a ella misma.

La misión no era fácil y solo tenían 10 años para evitar el fin de los tiempos, o al menos el principio del fin de los tiempos como se conocían. ¿Lo lograrián? Y la pregunta más importante ¿cómo?

Crowley subió a su auto, era un Bentley 1933, lo adquirió después de su quinta asesoría a una minera canadiense, en cuanto encendió el motor el radio también se prendió, no hubo tiempo para ver en que estación estaba, solo se escucho como iniciaba “Heroes” de David Bowie. Crowley se dirigía a toda velocidad a su encuentro con Aziraphale.

**Author's Note:**

> *IPCC: Grupo Intergubernamental de Expertos sobre el Cambio Climático
> 
> **Antropóceno: época geológica propuesta (como la reciente) en la cual la humanidad constata su poder para transformar la realidad terrestre a escala global, al tiempo que observa con preocupación las reacciones que está provocando (De Cozar, 2019)  
> \---------------  
> Gracias por leer UuU, espero te haya agradado esta idea un poco loca (tomé mucho café aquel día y esto surgió entre sueños), además de esta historia (y este tema) publicaré otras donde veremos más de nuestros queridos inefables en diversas situaciones que involucren ciencia, todo parte de la serie Scientist Omens AU. 
> 
> De nuevo ¡Gracias por leer y por los comentarios! :D


End file.
